°LO DIVERTIDO DE NO ESTAR VIVO° SXB
by Kaiba Shirou
Summary: Seto x Bakura-¿Que pasaría si Seto muriera y se convirtiera en un fantasma? y que luego le agarrara el gusto por andar jodiendo gente, aunado a que solo cierta personita puede verlo... No siempre todo resulta tan aburrido ¿verdad?. Dedicado a BDM.
1. Default Chapter

**KS: yeaaaah! Esta versión será totalmente diferente a la otra, empezando por este capitulo =)**

**Seto: puros enredos...**

**KS: SSSH! SILENCIO! con lo que estaba diciendo, agradézcanle al lindo, maravilloso y simpático Bakura de Maxwell que me aparezca por aquí con el capitulo 11 de esta versión, el fue quien me dio ánimos y yo...**

**Seto: Si, ya sabemos que lo amas.**

**KS: ¬¬... Estas celoso TuT?**

**Seto: sueñas.**

**KS: Era un bonito sueño... no tenías por que bajarme de mi nube... eres malo... T.T...**

**Seto: .....**

**KS: Tu no weno conmigo... te he visto...**

**Seto: ¬¬!**

**KS: Eres malo... =D**

**Seto:... y por eso sonríes? ¬¬ de verdad me asustas...**

**KS: n.n... ejem, como iba diciendo, MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR TUS ÁNIMOS BDM! =D ESTA VERSI"N VA DEDICADA A TI! n-n Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LO APOYARON =D**

**Seto: Ya empezó con sus cursilerías.**

**KS: ¬¬....Y para los que no lo sepan, este fic tiene su versión Seto x Jouno! Si quieren entenderle a esta versión Seto x Bakura tienen que leer todo el fic, o ya de perdis pídanle a alguien que les haga un resumen xD**

**Seto: Ya comienza, no? ¬¬**

**KS: SIP! AL FIC!**

**_LO DIVERTIDO DE NO ESTAR VIVO SXB_**

**_Por: Kaiba Shirou_**

**_CAPITULO 11:_**

**_°°°°°°°°°BOMBAS DE FLASH BACK, PLANES Y PENSAMIENTOS PROFUNDOS...°°°°°°°°°_**

CASA DE RYOU °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Después de la declaración de Jouno acerca de que estar enamorado de un muerto da asco, Ryou se mordió los labios para no empezarse a carcajear en ese mismo instante. Después de todo, según él, eso no era correcto =P. Pero bueno...tenía que ayudarle a su amigo de una forma u otra. Simplemente reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reír y comenzó con su "ayuda psicológica".

-"Y bueno, ¿estas seguro que lo que dice Malik es verdad? Estas seguro de que Kaiba está muerto?"-

-"...."- Que si estaba seguro? pues la verdad, no... ¡Cierto! Que tonto, estúpido y tarado había sido! Aun no debería dar por hecho algo que el no ha visto con sus propios ojos. Además, conociendo lo maldito que es el moreno... había la posibilidad de que se tratara de una broma bien planeada del infeliz de Malik! Se estaba muriendo de tristeza y preocupación y probablemente para nada!... Tal vez Seto estaba en su casita, en su cuarto, con su cara de amargado, tecleando en su modernísima lap! –"¡Ah viejo! ¡Eres un genio! ¡Gracias!"-

-"Eh..?"- Un impulso, una costumbre, una actitud espontánea o tal vez mera forma de celebrar felicidad... fuera cual fuera la razón, simplemente cuando menos pensó, el rubio se le había echado encima dándole un fuerte abrazo...

CON SETITO Y BAKURITA °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ambos aun estaban afuera de la casa de Ryou. Acababan de ver que Jouno había entrado y el desgraciado de Seto no desaprovechó la ocasión para hacérselo notar a Bakura de una manera negativa.

Si quería tener al menos el 1% de probabilidad de ganarse al albino, tendría que ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Hasta comer camarones si era necesario. Y eso por que es alérgico a ellos... Su mente se perdió unos instantes al recordar el maldito día en que de una manera ... algo agradable (sin contar la hospitalización, estar encerrado por lo mismo y tener que comer gelatina verde de postre...) se enteró que se intoxicaba al comerlos.

**FLASH BACK—**

Ese día Mokuba y él, se habían encontrado por "casualidad" a Yami, Yuugi, Joey y su grupito de porristas personales, en Kaibaland. Por miedo de dejar a Mokuba solo, con esa bola de psicópatas de la amistad, prefirió quedarse con ellos. Y según recordaba, lo primero que habían hecho fue ir a comer a una de las tantas cafeterías dispersas por el lugar. Lo curioso fue que Joey había ordenado el plato extra-grande de camarones empanizados. Según el... por creerse su propia frase de "aventurero culinario". Por otra parte, Seto tenía decidido que no comería ninguna porquería ese día. Sabrá Ra que pasaba en esas cocinas... Aunque fuera dueño de todas las cafeterías del parque, no confiaba mucho en el aspecto higiénico. En pocas palabras, es delicadito el niño xD

-"Mira Kaiba! Af qufje tu no puedes comerfj tanfjtos cofmo yof!!"- Le había dicho el rubio aun con la comida en la boca. Curiosamente o por ironías del destino, les había tocado sentarse juntos. Joey al lado izquierdo de Seto.

-"Primero aprende modales, perro! No permitiré que le sigas dando malos ejemplos a Mokuba."-

-"Hum? Qufje difjifjstfe Sfejto?"- habló Mokuba sentado en su lugar, justo al lado derecho del CEO.

-............. Como sea. Yo no como porquerías"-

Joey se pasó el enorme bocado que traía en la boca y se bebió todo el refresco que tenia en el vaso.

-"Ah si, lo olvidaba oh gran señor! Usted come puro caviar y pato a la orange ¬¬ Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que te humille "- terminó con una amplia sonrisa.

-"Ja.. haré que te tragues tus palabras Wheeler."- Estaba decidido. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de humillar al perro.

Diez minutos después de que le hablaron a la mesera y ordenaron otros 10 platos de camarones extra-grandes... ya no había absolutamente nada sobre la mesa. Solo la cola de estos. Y tanto Joey como Kaiba tenían la cara verde, el estomago revuelto y la taza del baño del local, llena XD O nada mas por parte de Joey, ya que el CEO había ganado la apuesta. Logró comerse 6 platos y Joey 5, ante la mirada de asombro de Yuugi y los demás...

-"Ja! Gan..."- No pudo terminar de celebrar su victoria ni traumar psicológicamente a Joey con sus palabras. Se empezó a sentir mal. Todo le daba vueltas y sentía que no podía respirar. Cada latido que su corazón daba, era una tortura para el. Le dolía el pecho... finalmente se desmayó.

-"Orales o.o... hum...Yuugi que tal si mejor nos vamos...? . "-

Los siguientes recuerdos eran de si mismo en una habitación del hospital, con sueros inyectados en sus venas.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK—**

Oh, si... que hermosos recuerdos -.-... En fin. Los camarones no eran el tema en ese momento. Sino el peliblanco. Era su oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía. Su plan? Separarlo de Ryou a costa de lo que sea.

-"Ja! Parece que tu supuesto noviecito Ryou te engaña con Wheeler."- Dijo en un tono burlón.

-"¡CIERRA LA BOCA KAIBA! El no... no sería capaz de hacer eso."-

El albino clavó la vista al suelo. Podría ser que lo que Kaiba suponía fuera verdad, después de todo últimamente recordaba que no se había comportado muy bien con su hikari...

-"¿Ah no? ¿seguro? ¿Y que tal si echamos un vistazo por la ventana?"- Si tenía la suerte que creía tener, su plan para tener en sus garras... digo manos, al lindo Bakurita, funcionaría.

**PLAN DE SETO EN SU MENTE—**

Después de haber visto una escena comprometedora a través de la ventana, en donde Ryou y Joey se estaban besando.

-"Oh no! Kaiba tenías razón! El perro mal parido de Ryou es un maldito puto!"-

-"Yo siempre tengo la razón."-

-"Si! ahora podré amarte sin ningún compromiso!."-

Señal con las manos de 'v' de victoria por parte de Seto.

**FIN DE SU PLAN xD**

Por otra parte, Bakura estaba que se lo llevaba Pifas o la chingada o como quieran decirle. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Definitivamente había el 90% [ya me traume con los por cientos ¬¬] de probabilidad de que Ryou lo estuviera engañando. Ya se lo imaginaba...

**IMAGINACION DE BAKURA—**

Acababa de ver como Jouno y Ryou estaba en plena 'acción' en la cama. [si, los pensamientos de Bakura son mas pervertidos...]

-"AH MALDITO! JOEY! TE MATARÉ!!"-

-"No tienes derecho Bakura! Tu no me amas y yo soy feliz con Joey! vete a coger con otro que se deje!"-

-"wajajaja! Te lo dije Bakura!"- Señalamientos con el dedo y burlas por parte de Kaiba.

**FIN DE SU IMAGINACION—**

-"Vamos! Contéstame. O tienes miedo de ver algo que no quieres? Por que sabes perfectamente que Ryou si te engaña con el perro de Joey."-

-"....Te dije que cerraras la boca!... Si echaremos un vistazo."-Había dudado un poco al principio, pero al fin y al cabo no perdía nada... ¿verdad?...VERDAD??!

En fin....Ya estaba decidido.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente a la ventana. Kaiba con una sonrisa que parecía no poder borrarse ni con corrector marca BIC y Bakura con un nerviosismo e inseguridad enorme que lo hacían ver... encantador a los ojos del CEO.

Por fin se asomaron y...

-"¿Que están haciendo? o.o"-

-"KYA...!"- Bakura pegó un salto al escuchar la voz justo detrás de él, no perdió tiempo y volteó lo mas rápido que pudo. -"¡AAAH...! MARIK! IDIOTA! CASI NOS MATAS DEL SUSTO!"-

-"¿Pues que estaban haciendo que se alteran tanto por una simple pregunta? ¬¬"-

-"....ESO NO TE IMPORTA!"-

-"Ah... ya veo... tu y el sacerdote son...y estaban teniendo.... y por eso se alteraron..."-

Kaiba solo sonreía. Ese tal Marik le agradaba en serio. Y mas ahora que estaba haciendo esos comentarios tan... favorecedores en cierto modo para él.

-"NO DIGAS IDIOTECES!"-

-"Ah ¿quien lo diría? el sacerdote y el ladrón juntos...pero debería darte vergüenza Bakura. Tener sexo afuera de la casa de tu novio... y con OTRO"- Marik sabía perfectamente que lo que decía no era verdad. Después de todo... ellos no estaban desnudos xD... Solo lo decía para fregarle la vida al albino. La razón? Mera venganza.

**FLASH BACK—**

Ese día estaban solo ellos dos en una heladería, después de un arduo día de trabajo molestando a personas inocentes en el cine. Ambos habían pedido el helado de sabor limón del tamaño mas grande. Se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas del local y comenzaron a comer.

No tenían ni 5 minutos sentados cuando...

-"Mira Marik!"- Decía el albino mientras señalaba al cielo.

-"Eh?..."- Marik volteó un poco desconcertado hacia donde el albino había señalado. Cuando menos pensó Bakura ya tenía SU helado en las manos y estaba de pie.

-"wajajajaja ahí te ves!"-

-"AAAAAH!! MALDITOOOOO!"- Lo ultimo que vio Marik fue el polvo que el albino dejaba en la carrera en dirección a su casa.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Si... y ese mismo día, Marik juró tomar venganza por el helado que Bakura le robó.

-"DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!"- Bakura juraba que si su queridísimo amigo seguía diciendo semejantes cosas como esas, perdería el control y todo terminaría consigo enfrente de una tumba con un ramo de flores y leyendo un letrero:

Marik

Buen yami y amigo

3000 A. C. – 2004

Descanse en paz en el reino de las sombras.

-"Ah...Pero que mal humor... El sacerdote no ha dicho nada, eso quiere decir que si es verdad! Tu eres el único que lo niega ¬u¬"-

-"Vamos Kaiba! Dile que eso no es verdad! Yo no engaño a Ryou!"- trataba de sonar lo mas poco pordiosero posible, ya saben, su orgullo. El no suplica a nadie. Aunque en esos momentos sentía que sería capaz de arrodillársele a Kaiba para que hablara. No quería tener MAS problemas con su hikari por culpa de un estúpido chisme que ni siquiera era verdad.

El CEO seguía sonriendo lo mas amplia y humanamente posible. En serio todo el asunto se ponía cada vez mejor.

-"Vamos Bakura..! no niegues lo nuestro..."- contestó al tiempo que abrazaba por detrás al albino y le dirigía una mirada y sonrisa estilo "complicidad" a Marik.

Todo el show terminó cuando los tres se voltearon instantáneamente al escuchar un fuerte ruido que provenía de la casa.

Enfocaron su mirada hacia la ventana que estaba medio abierta y...

CASA DE LOS PELOS PARADOS xD.... °°°°°°°°°°°°

-"Yami?"- Yuugi ya estaba despierto y tenía su cabeza recargada en el pecho de su contraparte.

-"Que?"-

-"Ah!... Ahora me hablas con indiferencia. Ya que te di lo que querías. Tu solo deseabas mi cuerpo"- Dijo dándole la espalda a Yami y usando un tono de voz dramático.

-"eh? Yuugi? Este... lo mal interpretaste. Yo no quise hacerlo..."-

-"No me hables!"-

-"Pero Yuugi! Esto es estúpido. Por favor! escúchame yo...."-

-"No estoy escuchandoooo!"- Yuugi se puso dos almohadas a cada lado de la cabeza para taparse los oídos.

-"Yuugiiiiiiiii....!"-

-"No molestes! Mejor largate con tu amante Malik a hacer sus porquerías. El te dará todo lo que quieras!"-

-"¿QUÉ?! MALIK?! P-pero Yuugi, no entiendo que...?"-

-"ju ju ju..."-

-"huh? O.O y ahora, de que te ríes? ¬¬"-

-"Ja! Pues de que tomé venganza por lo que me hiciste. Que crees que no estaba conciente de que era un teatrito el que hiciste para que yo aceptara acostarme contigo?"-

Yami se concentró unos momentos, tratando de recordar exactamente aquello...

FLASH BACK—  
  
-"Ya entiendo... la razón no es esa... tu en realidad no me amas verdad?"-  
  
-"Yami, no..."-  
  
-"se te hace tonto entregar tu cuerpo a alguien con el que no estarás el resto de tu vida... a quien sabes que no sientes nada por el..."-  
  
-"Yami... yo no quería..."-  
  
Yami todavía estaba de espaldas a Yugi y no se aguantaba la risa. Le encantaba eso de la sicología inversa ( que canijo vdd? XD) trato de controlarse lo mas posible para no carcajearse y continuó.  
  
–"Pero sabes Yugi... yo enserio quiero hacerte mío... te deseo..."-  
  
-"Perdóname Yami... No te enfades...yo.."-  
  
Yami no podía creerlo! Yugi estaba cayendo! XD  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-"¬.¬ ja-ja-ja que gracioso ¬¬ ya lo recuerdo"-

-"Te lo merecías XD"-

-"Si vuelves a hacer algo como eso..."- Decía mientras tomaba a Yuugi de la cintura y lo acercaba mas a su cuerpo. –"Juro que te mato..."-

-"jiji Ah si?"- el susurrar de Yami en su oído le hacia cosquillas.

-"Si, te mataré... a caricias... y besos..."- Entre cada palabra, Yami le iba depositando pequeños besos en el cuello... la espalda, las mejillas y labios... Como si lo estuviera saboreando. Y es que Yuugi parecía y sabía como uno de esos dulcecitos de sandía... [ajaja... de sandía...ya me pasé XD]

-"Adoro cuando te pones tan cursi como en las novelas."- El rostro de Yuugi estaba adornado por una gran y linda sonrisa. El estar con su yami siempre le sacaría una.

-"ajaja..."-Finalmente, Yami solo dejó descansar su frente en el pecho de su hikari mientras este lo abrazaba...

CONTINUARA.

**NOTAS DE KS:**

**KS: POR FIIIIIIIIN!!! [una tonadita de 'aleluya' se escucha de fondo] LO TERMINE! HURRA POR MI! BESOS PARA MI! XD XD XD... Ya les dije que estoy feliz por tener mas de 100 reviews?????? MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por hacer esto posible... LOS AMOOOOO A TODOS XDDD (y no piensen mal ¬u¬)**

**Seto: ¬¬...**

**KS: jeje y pues como ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo de contestar reviews... los contestaré en la versión S X J! n-n... la cual probablemente tardaré... bastante en hacer... o eso creo. Si el fin de semana me viene la inspiración hago el capitulo. Y pues entre semana ni se diga. Como ya entré a la preparatoria... y yo de 'buena niña que piensa en su futuro' me metí a CONALEP, pss... es mas pesado.**

**Seto: ajá... Mas bien eres estúpida. Tu no tuviste que soportar a Gozaburo.**

**KS: SSSH!! ¬¬ cállate traumado! XD tu eres un cerebro andante ¬¬ es fácil para ti decirlo u.u Además debo llevar un promedio de 10 para mantener la inche beca que me gané XD digo... no la necesito, pero igual me trae muchos beneficios conservarla jeje n-n... Ah! Y antes de que lo olvide... como dije en el principio esta versión... VA DEDICADA A BAKURA DE MAXWELL!!! Saludos BDM! XD**

**Seto: Ya se puso idiota de nuevo....**

**KS: ¬.¬... y también...no es solo por que me haya dado tantos ánimos y todo eso si no por que ... AJAAJAJA XDDD AY LINDO! Ya me contó Alucard... que le estabas diciendo 'Sr. Shirou', para molestarlo ajajaja ... ay... ajajaj muy wena esa XDDD!**

**Sin mas que decir o comentar se despide...**

**Kaiba Shirou.**


	2. ADDICTED

**KS: UUUUUUUUUUH!!!! u! Aquí Kaiba Shirou tratando de escribir el capitulo 12! Mientras la acompañan 7 cabritas virtuales que pasean sobre la barra de desplazamiento de esta ventana! XD... son muy lindas! OuO**

**Seto: ¿Estas conciente de que suenas como una drogadicta salida de un hospital psiquiátrico? ¬¬**

**KS: cc amargado. Como iba diciendo, estoy aquí... haciéndole de 'escritora responsable' por la simple y sencilla razón de que Bakura de Maxwell me lo pidió! Si! estuvo REGAÑÁNDOME varias veces para que continuara el fic xD Y pss con ese chico no me puedo hacer MAS del rogar... - Así que aquí estoy! Y aclaro que como agradecimiento y como muestra de mi gran admiración hacia su forma de escribir... todavía sigue dedicado a él este fic! n-n**

**Seto: Ya hablaste demasiado ¿no crees? ¬¬ **

**KS: Te gusta mucho molestarme ¬¬**

**Seto: Y a ti te gusta hacerte la victima ¬¬**

**KS: o.ó! ¬¬... ok ya! Contestaré reviews al final u.u ... AL FIC! **

**LO DIVERTIDO DE NO ESTAR VIVO**

**Por: Kaiba Shirou**

**Capitulo 12:**

**ADDICTED**

Con la jeta hasta el suelo. Así se encontraba Bakura quien no daba crédito a lo que sus hermosos ojos color sangre veían. Ahí estaban en el suelo, frente al sillón ambos chicos: Joey encima de Ryou.

Para Bakura eso significaba solo una cosa... ¡Su estúpida premonición y la de Kaiba hechas realidad! Ryou SI lo engañaba con Joey.

Por otro lado Seto solo miraba con la boca bien abierta y los ojos de igual manera, dando a expresar que estaba bastante sorprendido. ¡Ni el se la creía! Nunca pensó que su plan diera tan buen resultado. ¡Oh bendito destino que ponía todas las cosas a su favor...!.

Marik solo observaba interesado... MUY interesado la escena, con una extraña sonrisa psicópata en su rostro como el solo sabe hacer. No tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, ni de por que Kaiba se comportaba tan extraño, pero de algo estaba seguro: si se quedaba con ellos tendría ratos de diversión gratis. Mejor que quedarse en su casa viendo mutilados, sangre y cabezas volando en el dichoso 'maratón de películas de terror' en el canal 3.

De pronto, sorprendidos vieron como una mancha color blanco se movía a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa de la Tea y 1 minuto después como la mancha blanca regresaba de nuevo hacia donde estaban ellos.

La dichosa mancha blanca no era otro mas que el 'nada vengativo' Bakura que había ido a recoger su cuerpo para poder destrozar a Joey con sus propias manos. ¿Es mejor que matarlo como fantasma no? así el rubio tenía la oportunidad de ver la sexy jeta de Bakura mostrando sádica satisfacción mientras el rubio grita y llora por el inmenso e insoportable dolor que el peliblanco le hace sufrir como nunca en su patética vida...

Seto y Marik reaccionaron cuando oyeron como Bakura derrumbaba la puerta de la casa para poder entrar y darle su merecido a el rubio Wheeler. Ambos lo siguieron con paso apresurado. No eran estúpidos, ninguno de lo dos se perdería tal espectáculo.

-"¡¡¡ JOSEPH WHEELER!!!"-

Hasta que escucharon el grito de Bakura, ambos muchachos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del peliblanco y de lo enojado que estaba... Es decir, hasta un aura azul se había formado alrededor del albino, simbolizando toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Y no solo se veía... también se sentía. Y gacho. Daba la impresión de que todos los objetos alrededor del peliblanco explotarían.

Y hasta entonces, solo hasta entonces... se percataron de la posición comprometedora en la cual se hallaban. Como un resorte, el rubio se levanto de encima de Ryou.

Marik y Seto se alejaron un metro de la escena. No querían que pedazos del espejo que estaba al lado del albino se les encajaran en el ojo u... otra parte aun mas dolorosa (y no piensen mal xD).

-".... eeeeh... ¡Hola Bakura!"- Sólo atino a contestar el rubio con una sonrisa en extremo nerviosa, sin faltar su brazo detrás de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Ryou se levantaba un poco mareado del piso. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el sillón y cerraba los ojos con fuerza para evitar que todo le diera vueltas de nuevo.

-"¿Donde estabas?"- le preguntó como si no le tomara importancia al hecho de que Bakura mostrara tener rabia parecida a la que solo les da a los perros XD

-"¡¡¿¿¿POR QUE EL PERRO ESTABA ENCIMA DE TI???!!"- Gritó todo a lo que su pulmón le dio.

Ryou lo miró con algo de molestia, aun no estaba del todo seguro de no sentir todavía enojo hacia la forma de comportarse que mostraba su yami. Después de soltar un poco del aire que había retenido en su boca, decidió que lo mejor seria parecer enojado todavía y tal divertirse un rato a través de una linda y dulce venganza.

-"Pues estaba encima de mi por que... ¡por que somos amantes!"- Dijo frunciendo el seño y poniéndose de pie para así hacer mas 'realista' su actuación y berrinche.

-"¿Que? -"- susurró mas para si mismo el rubio. No lo había gritado puesto que pensó que Ryou tenía una buena razón para decir semejante cosa. Por lo pronto fingiría que todo lo que Ryou decía era verdad.

-"AJAJAJAJA XD"- Se reían al unísono Marik y Seto como compartiendo su sentido del humor en cuanto a ver a otros joderse se refiere.

-"COMO QUE AMANTES?!!!"- Sus colmillos ya podían observarse en todo su esplendor debido al grito y a que mantenía los dientes apretados y la boca medio abierta.

-"¡Así como lo oyes! Me he revolcado con el millones de veces a tus espaldas! Y... y... y ¡Lo amo mas que a ti!"-

-"¡fu..! whajajaja!"- De nuevo Seto y Marik...

-"¡GRRRÑÑÑ....! ¡¿PUES SABES QUE?! ¡NO ME IMPORTA ¬¬!"-

-"¡Y A MI NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO TE IMPORTE! ¬¬"-

-"-...."-

-"¡¡MALDICI"N!!"- Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras tan fuerte que parecía quebrar el azulejo con el que estaban tapizadas.

-"¡¿Que piensas hacer?!"- Le gritó Ryou ya que Bakura se encontraba casi hasta arriba.

-"¡NO TE IMPORTA!"-

Mientras que Marik seguía, -literalmente- retorciéndose en el piso de la risa... Seto puso un semblante serio y subió las escaleras en dirección a donde había visto a Bakura meter se.

-"No lo soporto..."- Dijo para si mismo mientras volteaba hacia el moreno que ya estaba llorando de la risa. –"Y ... ¿que haces aquí Marik?"-

-Es que... ajaja..."-

-"¬¬..."-

-"Jeje...Es que vi a Seto y a Bakura afuera de tu casa y quise preguntarles si sabían donde estaba Malik...n.n"-

-"¿En serio? ¿Y que hacia Bakura acompañado de Seto? o.o"-

-"No lo sé pero... ¿no acabas de ver que se metió junto a Bakura a su cuarto?"-

-"¿Que? Marik... ya no consumas drogas... yo no vi nada."-

-"Ni yo o.o"- dijo Wheeler metiendo se en la plática.

-"¡Pero si hasta se estaba carcajeando junto conmigo debido al espectáculo que se cargaban tu y tu yami!"-

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CUARTO DE BAKURA 000000000000000000000000000000

-"¿Estas enojado?"- Dijo abriendo la puerta con cuidado para entrar y sentarse al lado de Bakura que estaba en la cama.

-"Noooo para nada. ¿Por que habría de estarlo?"- Su tono de voz era algo de sarcasmo y molestia.

-"Ah no sé... ¿tal vez por que viste que lo que te decía era cierto?"- Kaiba no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa. Aun festejaba su victoria.

-"Cállate...¿O es que acaso te gusta burlarte de mi dolor? Yo aun quiero a Ryou. El que me 'engañe' no quiere decir que mis sentimientos por él hayan cambiado."-

El CEO cambió su semblante a uno serio. ¿De que había servido todo, si Bakura seguía terco con que amaba a su hikari?.

-"¿Crees que no lo puedes olvidar? Que patético."-

-"No seas idiota, en serio estoy bien. Lo superaré y viviré feliz por siempre."-

-"No lo creo. No estas bien."-

-"¡Ya te dije! ¡Puedo superarlo! No... no es tan importante Ryou para mi."- Dijo al momento de pararse enérgicamente de la cama para darle la espalda al ojiazul. Se estaba contradiciendo solo.

-"Tus palabras dicen eso pero tu rostro no..."-

Agachó la mirada clavándola al suelo. Ya no dijo nada. No tenía ganas de pelear con Seto. Se dirigió pesadamente a su closet y sacó algunas prendas. Sin advertir ni decir nada, comenzó a desvestirse ante la mirada de desconcierto de Kaiba, quien ya podía apreciar perfectamente la blanca espalda de Bakura.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan blanco? Realmente el albino parecía alguien irreal... ¡¿Pero que rayos?! ¡Eso importaba carajo en esos momentos! Era mejor disfrutar de la hermosa vista....

Bakura ya había desabrochado el botón de su pantalón y bajado el sierre cuando recordó lo... 'calenturiento' que Kaiba podía ser y lo que estaba haciendo... ¡Ra! se estaba desvistiendo frente a un loco psicópata que de seguro se lo violaría sin pensarlo si veía mas de su hermoso cuerpecito. El enojo causaba efectos extraños...

Se volteó rápidamente a la defensiva.

-"¿Podrías salirte un momento? Necesito cambiarme...Si deseas, te prestaré ropa después. Tu también sigues mojado por la lluvia de hace rato."-

-"No quiero."-

-"¿Que acaso quieres enfermarte tarado? ¬¬"-

-"No... no quiero salirme."-

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del albino al escuchar semejantes palabras...y pronto se combinó con un nerviosismo molesto al ver que Seto se acercaba a él con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

Sin oportunidad de que pudiera reaccionar, el CEO lo tomó con fuerza y lo empujó hacia el closet mientras pegaba su cuerpo al del albino y comenzaba a acercar sus labios al cuello.

No negaba que le encantaría que Seto se lo violara ahí mismo pero... ¡NO! aun sentía algo por Ryou y no era capaz de aceptar semejante cosa...

-"hhmm... aaah..."- soltó un gemido al sentir por fin los labios de Kaiba devorando su cuello... ¿Donde estaba la fuerza de voluntad cuando se necesitaba?.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Cuando menos pensó, el ojiazul ya estaba cayendo al piso. ¡Aleluya!... había tenido la fuerza para alejarlo.

-"¿Que?... ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que te hago?"- dijo en un tono algo molesto desde el punto de vista del albino. Ya no lo soportó...

-"¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES?! ¡YO AUN AMO A RYOU!"-

La reacción que mostró fue extraña al decir aquellas palabras, tenía una mirada de furia incontrolable, pero sin embargo algunas finas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Todo era tan confuso... decía que amaba a Ryou pero tenía deseos de que el CEO le hiciera todas esas cosas que se hacen cuando no tienes control de tus hormonas. Fijó su vista en la del castaño y entonces no lo soportó mas. Tomando rápidamente una camisa, salió corriendo sin importarle empujar y quebrar algunas vasijas con flores.

-"Bakura..."-

Sin pensarlo si quiera un segundo, el CEO lo siguió.

00000000000000000000000000000000 ADDICTED--------

I heard you're doing okay

But I want you to know

I'm a dick

I'm addicted to you

I can't pretend I don't care

When you don't think about me

Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

_**He oído que estás bien **_

_**Pero quiero que sepas **_

_**Soy un detective, soy un adicto a ti **_

_**No puedo pretender que no me importa **_

_**Cuando no piensas en mi **_

_**Crees que merezco esto? **_

_**Traté de hacerte feliz **_

Pero sin embargo te fuiste 

Se que dijiste que estabas bien, que superarías todo, pero a mi no me engañas ¿Por que saliste corriendo?

Ahora soy yo el que salgo corriendo, atravesando toda la casa en segundos, casi tropezando en las escaleras, no puedo creer que te estoy siguiendo ¿tanto me importas? Si....

Ahora difícilmente puedo seguirte, ya saliste a la calle y en terreno plano eres demasiado rápido. Pero yo consigo lo que quiero, no me detendré, no me detendré... Soy adicto a ti y no te dejaré ir. Seguiré corriendo. No me detendré! Te alcanzaré y te haré entender que el idiota de Ryou no es el único en el planeta.

Quiero hacerte feliz, no quiero volver a ver esas lagrimas en ti.

I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

_**Estoy tratando de olvidar eso **_

_**Soy un adicto a ti **_

_**Pero lo quiero y lo necesito **_

_**Soy un adicto a ti **_

_**Ahora se acabó, no puedo olvidar lo que dijiste **_

_**Y yo nunca, quisiera hacer esto de nuevo. **_

_**Rompecorazones!! **_

Empujo a las personas que se atraviesan en mi camino. No me importa si se lastiman, el único que me importa eres tu.

Trato de olvidar que eres débil, por que te fuiste y no me afrentaste. Trato de olvidar que soy orgulloso, que soy frío... te necesito y olvidaré lo que dijiste, que lo amas a él y que estas bien.

Pero sobre todo... te haré olvidar a Ryou.

Aun te sigo. Aun no me canso de perseguirte. Sigo corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas dan, tu sabes bien que voy detrás de ti por eso vas tan rápido. Das la vuelta en una esquina y no dejo de pensar que no quiero volver a hacer esto. No quiero que mis pensamientos se dirijan hacia otra parte y te etiqueten como rompecorazones. Por que no lo serás... por que serás mío y no tendré tiempo de sufrir.

Since the day I met you

And after all we've been through

I'm still a dick

I'm addicted to you

I think you know that it's true

I'd run a thousand miles to get you

Do you think I deserve this?

_**Desde el día en que te conocí **_

_**Y después de todo lo que pasamos **_

_**Yo sigo siendo un detective, soy un adicto a ti **_

_**Pienso que tu sabes que es verdad **_

_**Yo correré mil kilómetros para llegar a ti. **_

Crees que merezco esto? 

Desde siempre me has gustado y no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad que la vida me dio de estar contigo. No soy tonto. Todas las cosas pasan por una razón... y todo lo que hemos pasado juntos no lo desaprovecharé.

Te convertiste en una droga desde que te di aquel beso debajo del árbol. Desde entonces me hiciste un adicto a ti. No descansaré hasta probar tus labios de nuevo. Tu lo sabes, correré por todo el mundo con tal de tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo, con tal de llegar a ti y decirte lo que siento claramente.

Por favor para con esto ya. ¿Crees que merezco que te hagas el difícil?.

I tried to make you happy

I did all that I could

Just to keep you

But you left anyway

_**Traté de hacerte feliz **_

_**Hice todo lo que pude **_

_**Solo para tenerte **_

Pero sin embargo te fuiste 

Traté de hacerte saber por medio de mis acciones, lo mucho que me atraías, ¿Por que haces como si no lo supieras?. Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras. Hice todo lo que pude, todo lo que mi frialdad no pudo controlar, solo por ti. Solo por ti. Mas sin embargo te fuiste, saliste corriendo y ya no soporto mas esto. Te quiero ya.

How long will I be waiting?

Until the end of time

I don't know why I'm still waiting

I can't make you mine

Cuanto tiempo estaré esperando? 

_**Hasta el fin del tiempo **_

_**Yo no sé por qué sigo esperando **_

_**No puedo hacerte mío**_

Cuanto tiempo mas tendré que estar corriendo? Ya estoy empezando a agotarme, los jadeos ya se hicieron presentes, pero mi necedad no me deja pararme. Seguiré corriendo hasta alcanzarte. Para siempre si es necesario.

Aunque mi esperanza se va y me dice que no podré hacerte mío.

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Soy un adicto a ti, rompecorazones 

No puedo creer lo que veo. Por fin te has detenido frente a una fuente... por fin te he alcanzado. Tomo tu hombro y no te mueves. Sigues parado ahí con la cabeza gacha mientras unos mechones se encargan de tapar tus hermosos ojos. Permaneces con los brazos a los lados de tu cuerpo y la pierna derecha un poco hacia atrás.

Pongo mis brazos alrededor de ti y te atraigo hacia mi con fuerza abrazándote por detrás.

-"Te amo."-

**CONTINUARA.....**

**KS: WAI! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME SALIO DE ESTA MANERA! XD LO SIENTO SI NO LES GUSTO... NO HUBO NADA DE HUMOR XD PERO ES QUE... ESTE FIC YA NECESITA SERIEDAD... u.u**

**Seto: ¬¬ simplona**

**KS: ejem... ¬¬ la rola que aparece mientras Seto persigue a Bakura se llama... Addicted y es de simple plan n.n... esta muy bonita... les recomiendo que la escuchen. **

**Seto: Esta horrible.**

**KS: Cállate ¬¬ Ejem... ahora sin mas rodeos... a contestar sus hermosos reviews!**

_**NETHED: **_

Hola! felicidades! n.n eres el primer review de esta verisióooooon! MUCHAS GRACIAS!! Espero sigas leyendo mi historia como hasta ahorita! n.n

_**Kokoro Yana:**_

Jejeje que lindo review! n.n Se nota que tenias mucha energía al momento de escribirlo XD Me haces sentir bien al hacerme notar que te pones feliz al leer mi fic... no sabes... me dan ganas de llorar...

Seto: ¬¬ dramática

KS:¬¬... No interrumpas cuando contesto reviews! ¬o¬... ejem... gracias Kokoro Yana por tu R y cuídate tu también! non

_**Akire Rosales: **_

AJAJAJA XD pues si a mi también me gusta que Seto sea un maldito desgraciado de mierda XD Por eso lo amo... ajajaja XD Kaiba el primo perdido... eso estuvo weno... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU REVIEW! n.n

_**Alex and Kamil :**_

Hola hola! XD AJAJAJA Alex no te pongas celosoooooo Alucard es mi novio XD así que no tienes de que preocuparte n.n...

Me alegra que sigan leyendo mi fic XD no se como lo soportan... XD Y mas que tardo milenios en actualizar... gomen! Gracias por felicitarme... mas ganas de llorar me dan... y seto, no digas nada! ¬o¬

Seto: ¬¬...

n.n Gracias de nuevo por su review!

_**Chibi Bakura:**_

Hola!! n.n Maestra de la comedia...? no hagas que me explote el ego XD no es para tanto...y ya ves, este capitulo no tuvo nada de humor XD ... creo O.o... Y con eso de actualizar mas seguido... esta cañon! Me he vuelto muy floja aajajaja XD aunque... Bakura de Maxwell me regaña mucho así que... tal vez se te cumpla XD GRACIAS POR TU R! n.n

_**C-O:**_

No puse tu name completo loka XD me dio weva... AAJAJA XD espero comprendas... es muy noche y estoy cansada XD Además no sé para que me molesto en contestar tu review si lo mas seguro es que no seguirás leyendo el fic u.u eres mas mala que el hambre XD no me mates con camarones.... De cualquier forma... Muchas graxias por tu review! n.n

_**Guerrera Lunar:**_

(mira con nerviosismo hacia atrás...) espías...? o.o... c.c... detrás de mi...? WAAAAA!!!!

Ahem.... Hola GL! Hola Rex, lindo n.n. Como siempre... largo el review xD AJAJAJA SI! A Sety le afectaron de por vida los camarones... solo mírenlo n.n! esta todo traumado! XD

Seto: ja-ja ¬¬ que graciosa

KS: ¬u¬... ah ya que estas aki... GL te manda muchos besos ¬¬

Seto: celosa... de nuevo?

KS: SI! ¬.¬

Seto:Ah... Dile que yo también le mando besos....

KS: Ay no sabes ¬¬ adoro cuando haces eso ¬¬

En fin... Gracias por su hermoso review! n.n cuídense!

_**Yumilala:**_

Ajajaja seh... es que soy muy mexicanota... y me gusta decirlo! ARRIBA MÉXICO CABRONES!!! XD Y lo de Tea... creo que eso se verá mas en la versión S x J del fic n.n. Ten paciencia. GRACIAS POR TU R!

_**Kiuko: **_

Jejeje gracias por desearme tener muchos reviews mas n.n tus buenos deseos se agradecen! ;)

Seto: -.-....

KS: Ah... si... otra vez te mandan besos ¬¬ y dice que eres su príncipe azul, el amor de su vida y un montón de cosas mas XD

Seto: ja...! entonces...Yo también le mando muchos besos...!

KS: Ahem ¬¬...

Gracias por el review y cuidate! non

_**Kimmy:**_

Manta!! non no importa que hayas sido el último R n.n me alegro con que te acuerdes del fic. Y te entiendo... los del ff a veces se pasan u.u! y toda la pagina se vuelve inservible. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo... estuvo muy cursi! XD en serio, casi me dan ganas de vomitar cuando lo escribía ajaja XD Y pss... creo que me tardé bastante en actualizar :P

Seto: Para mi fue solo un segundo...

KS: Si, si... hazte el sufrido ¬¬... ah y mi manta también te manda besos y dice que te ama n-n

Seto: - y por que con ella no te pones celosa ¬¬?

KS: Por que una mitad tuya le pertenece! xD Además es mi amiga n.n

Seto: Como sea ¬¬... yo tmb le mando besos -.-

**WENO ESO ES TODO!!! ESPERO QUE BDM YA NO ME MOLESTE AL MENOS EN UNA SEMANA CON QUE ACTUALICE XDDD LE MANDO MUXOS SALUDOS!!! n.n **

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODOS POR LEER MI FIC! LOS AMOOOOOOO!!! NO PENSÉ QUE RECIBIRÍA TANTOS REVIEWS DE ESTA VERSION... QUE RA LOS BENDIGA!**

**K. S.**


	3. ANILLOS, ROSAS Y CELULARES

**KS: ¡¿Saben que estoy muy feliz por recibir un promedio de 9.5 reviews por capítulo?! n-n Amo que me dejen sus hermosos reviews!! me ponen tan feliz... n.n Son una parte importante de mi... RA!! GRACIAS A TODOS! **

**Y bueno estoy aquí después de mil intentos frustrantes por hacer un Iori x Kyo... Ra! nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil XD así que me cansé y mejor me decidí a continuar este fic... ya llevaba rato que ni me acordaba de ff . net... y es que ha sido un mes muy agitado y deprimente que-- (de repente se queda estática)... huh? Por que siento que algo falta?.... o-o**

**(Un bulto llega arrastrándose hasta donde Shirou se encuentra escribiendo en su computadora.)**

**KS: Ah si.... o.o Seto? o-O**

**Seto: ...... (se desmaya)**

**KS: o-o... (le pica la cabeza con un palito) Setoooooo!...**

**Seto: x-x**

**KS: c.c... o-o… n-n AL FIC!!**

-LO DIVERTIDO DE NO ESTAR VIVO/ Versión SB-

By: Kaiba Shirou

Capitulo 13 (o.o mi número favorito n-n):

-Rosas, anillos y celulares-

Bueno, ya estaba. Se lo había dicho, le había dicho por fin que lo amaba. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Hasta cierto punto le parecía haber hecho lo correcto, pero después de reconsiderar la situación en la que se encontraban y el hecho de que Bakura siguiera enamorado de Ryou, le hacían perder esa confianza característica en su persona.

Ya extrañaba un poco ser el de antes, por que en serio había cambiado hasta casi no reconocerse el mismo. Es decir... ¿Cuántas veces había salido corriendo como loco de alguna casa, persiguiendo algo o a alguien... para ROGAR que no se fuera?. Si como no. Creía poseer el suficiente orgullo como para pensar nunca estar en semejante situación.

Seguramente si fuera el de antes podría decir que se creía su ego-frase de: _"Si no le intereso, el se lo pierde."_, pero tal vez por tomar tan en serio al peliblanco, tal vez por sentir que probablemente lo amaba tanto como sus dos palabras antes dichas habían expresado... toda la verdad que podía aceptar era: _"Si no le intereso me muero." _Por más cursi y soso que pareciera, esa era la patética y miserable verdad.

Aun continuaba abrazándolo fuertemente, pegándolo a su cuerpo lo mas que las leyes de la física lo permitían. Estaba algo descolocado al no sentir que el albino se moviera siquiera unos milímetros y ya comenzaba a dudar que Bakura continuara vivo. Si no fuera por que podía sentir en su pecho los latidos fuertes del corazón de quien abrazaba, ya hubiera llamado a una ambulancia.

Se estaba comenzando a desesperar al estar en esa situación, aunque de cierta forma no se quejaba mucho... disfrutaba tener en sus brazos a ese hermoso albino de ojos rojizos, cabello y cuerpo perfectos y sonrisa endemoniadamente seductora.

Claro que cualquiera usaría el adjetivo 'endemoniado' para describir a esa aura traviesa con toques de superioridad que Bakura solía transmitir con su sonrisa.

Sea como sea, Seto no dejaba de desear que su acompañante dijera o hiciera algo. Aceptaba, puñetazos, golpes, rasguños, cortes... cualquier cosa que demostrara que seguía en la misma dimensión que él.

Un delicado y cálido viento lo envolvió ahogándolo en un pequeño gemido al contacto de este a su fría piel a causa de lo expuesto a la lluvia hacia algunas horas y entonces por fin sintió que el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos reaccionaba, porque notó como el peliblanco pasó de estar tenso a estremecerse ligeramente. Comenzó a escuchar como la respiración de Bakura se agitaba cada vez mas y entonces sintió como una gota de agua caía en su brazo.

No podía ser lluvia, por que era fría, y está se sentía tan cálida...

Era una lágrima.

De nuevo estaba llorando... ¡Maldición! ¿Por que tenía que molestarle tanto el hecho de que Bakura llorara? No le gustaba sentirse tan cursi, sensible y vulnerable. Esas características cabían dentro de su definición de lo que era una persona patética y no le gustaba para nada. Aun no se acostumbraba del todo a su supuesto cambio. Como quien dice, todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para él, por que aunque hubiera visto muchas veces llorar a Mokuba, esta sensación era diferente. Ésta era mucho mas intensa y no podía comparársele.

**-"¡Maldición Kaiba! ¿Por que? ¿Por que me dices esa tontería? ¿Por qué dices que me amas?"-**Sorprendentemente parecía que el albino no lloraba al momento de estar hablando. La voz no se le quebraba y cualquiera juraría que no estaba llorando. Aquellas reclamaciones más bien se las hacia para él mismo, por que no se sentía a gusto con la situación, mas sin embargo Seto las interpretó de manera distinta, pensando que tal vez el albino había tomado su confesión como una burla. En otras ocasiones se hubiera enfurecido por no tomarlo en serio, pero como antes había aclarado, ni el mismo se creía cuanto el amor podía afectarle. **–"No quiero que-..."-** Kaiba lo interrumpió.

**-"No son tonterías. ¿Que acaso no lo entiendes? ¿o NO quieres comprender?"-** Contestó tratando de no sonar tan frío como le era costumbre.

**-"....hn"-**

**-"¿O que?. Preferirías que me arrodillara frente a ti mientras sostengo un ramo de rosas en una mano y un anillo en la otra y te dijera con jeta y voz de idiota lo mucho que te amo?"-**

**-"...."-** No contestó nada. No por que no quisiera o su mente no le diera para hacerlo. Simplemente estaba ocupado haciendo imagen mental de lo que Kaiba le acababa de plantear...Sonrió mentalmente. El ser la 'señorita' de la historia no era su estilo.

**-"De acuerdo..."-** susurró el ojiazul, dando a entender que había interpretado el silencio del albino a su manera.

Bakura sintió con molestia como los brazos que lo rodeaban, dejaban de abrazarlo y volteó hacia atrás para saber que pasaba. Se quedó un poco desconcertado al observar como el CEO sacaba un celular y empezaba a marcar a sabrá El Espíritu Santo que lugar.

**-"¿Que... que piensas hacer?"-**

**-"Llamar a mi asistente... para que me consiga algunas cosas de la florería y... la joyería."-** Contestó tranquilamente al momento que colocaba el celular en su oreja.

Bakura arqueó una ceja mientras pensaba que solamente a Seto Kaiba se le ocurriría hacer una llamada por celular en un momento como el que...

**-"Te gustan las rosas?"- **

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron ante la pregunta de su acompañante y se desconcertó aun más ante la extraña pregunta.

**-"¿Huh?"- **fue lo único coherente que pudo salir de sus labios.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar y cuando por fin lo hizo le arrebató rápida y bruscamente el celular a Seto.

**-"¡No seas estúpido! ¡Yo no quiero esas tonterías!"-** Soltó algo alterado.

**-"¿Ah no?"-** contestó haciéndose el inocente. **_–"_¿Entonces que debo hacer para que me creas y entiendas de una buena vez lo que siento por ti? Dime."-**

**-"....No es que no te crea. ¡No me dejaste terminar de hablar hace rato!"- **

**-"¿Entonces?"-**

**-"Es algo difícil de explicar."-**

La paciencia de Kaiba se estaba terminando (no es que tuviera mucha c.c ) y no quería salirse de control. Inhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y después de soltarlo de golpe, tomó a Bakura con brusquedad de la barbilla obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos.

**-"Bakura, me estoy desesperando ¡Habla claro!"-**

El espíritu de la sortija intentó voltear a otra parte, pensaba que sería capaz de arrancarse los ojos con tal de no tener que soportar esa mirada tan dura. Mirada que le estaba dando en toda la ... torre tomando en cuenta su penosa situación sentimental.

Mientras tanto, Seto cada vez acercaba mas el rostro del otro, tratando de captar la mirada que este tenía y así siquiera descifrar un poco la situación. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que solamente con un pequeño empujón terminaban tragándose (Aunque besarlo y/o tragárselo no era su propósito...), mas sin embargo ambos parecían no carburar la posición en la que se encontraban, lo cerca.... y el lugar.

Aun estaban en el parque, al lado de esa linda fuente con forma de ballena rodeados de personas que los estaban...

OBSERVANDO O.O....

Un niño de unos 5 años se encontraba ya casi, casi entre medio de los dos, sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

**-"Se iban a dar un beso?"- **preguntó inocentemente el pequeño.

**-"¡Hijo no veas esas cosas! pervierten tu mente"-** Decía la madre del niño mientras le tapaba los ojos y se iban de ahí.

**-"Pero...¡Mamá!"-**

Mientras, Seto y Bakura miraban con cara de susto todas las personas que los habían estado viendo... ¿Desde cuando? Sólo Ra sabía.

"_Mierda...." _Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo y acto seguido se soltaron.

La muchedumbre de personas mitoteras, calculaba Seto, estaba formada por... alrededor de 50 personas, jóvenes, niños, ancianos y adultos, que habían dejado de hacer sus actividades cotidianas y habían preferido quedarse a ver el espectáculo que el CEO mas joven, famoso y conocido de todo Japón les estaba ofreciendo al casi besuquearse con un (aun mas raro xD) albino.

Una gota resbaló por la nuca del castaño y el ex-ladrón de tumbas. Y....

no necesitaron ponerse de acuerdo para salir corriendo de ahí empujando a la gente que les obstruía el camino.

**(Ubicación: Casa del albino hikari. **

**Hora: Desconocida.)**

Desde el punto de vista de Ryou, sólo les faltaban la leche y las galletitas para digerir bien el cuento que supuestamente el yami de Marik les había terminado de contar hacía unos segundos. Sonrió algo inseguro y comenzó a dialogar como gente civilizada con el moreno.

**-"A ver si entendí bien: Seto Kaiba murió, se convirtió en un fantasma y solo ustedes los yamis pueden verlo...jaja ¡Que imaginación tienes, Marik!"-** Rodó los ojos con la linda intención de hacerle saber al moreno que lo que le acababa de decir eran estupideces sin lógica ni credibilidad.

**-"Estoy diciendo la verdad Ryou � y la verdad no me importa si me crees o no."- **Terminó con una mirada de indiferencia y un cruce de brazos.

**-"¡¿¿E-entonces lo que Malik dijo era verdad??!"-** El rubio estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque histérico-sicótico al escuchar por segunda vez la noticia. Sus puños apretados, su mente echa un revoltijo y su corazón incapaz de aceptar la información recibida le causaron un efecto grave.

Todo le dio vueltas.

Todo pareció oscurecerse.

El suelo ya no estaba 1.75 m debajo de su cabeza...

En pocas palabras se desmayó.

**-----------------------**

**-"!¿...Cómo... demonios... pudieron verte...?!"- **Decía entre jadeos el albino por la carrera que habían dado escapando de aquella embarazosa situación.

**-"No... sé...!"- **Contestó entre jadeos el otro.

CASUALMENTE se habían detenido justo enfrente de la casa de la Tea y aun no se percataban de ello.

**-"Pero no sé... No te sientes extraño. ¿Ya estás vivo? ¿Te sientes más pesado?."- **Habló ya un poco mas relajado.

**-"No, nada de eso. No siento que ya esté vivo."-**

**-"Pero si..."-**

**-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"-**

Ambos voltearon hacia un lado al escuchar tremendo grito que casi les hacia sangrar sus perfectas orejas, solo para asustarse a tan tremenda vista frente a ellos....

**-"¡¿Ahora si vienen por mi?! Por favor no me maten!... Miren, miren! cumplí con mi promesa."-**

El estomago de Bakura se revolvió tanto que no descartó la posibilidad de que una licuadora mágica se hubiera implantado recientemente en su interior y hubiera hecho licuado sus tripas.

La Tea se veía indescriptiblemente horrible. Aun no había engordado por que apenas había pasado un día, pero si se había cortado el cabello casi rapa y cargaba unos lentes gruesísimos que probablemente le había robado al Derbez. Con su nuevo look ahora no podía cargar su ropa de p... zorra habitual por lo que se había dignado a ponerse un pantalón flojo y una playera larguísima y ancha que decía 'I love Rosita Fresita'....

Continuará -o-

**K. S:Me perdonan??? No voy a contestar reviews de esté capitulo hasta el siguiente! Es que no tienen idea de lo mucho que se enojara BDM si no actualizo... en este momento!! Entiéndanme ;-; (se arrodilla y pide clemencia)**

**Seto: x-x**

**Kaiba Shirou**


	4. como se llamaba? oO

**LO DIVERTIDO DE NO ESTAR VIVO. VERSIÓN S X B**

**By: Kaiba Shirou**

Capitulo 14:

**AUN NO SÉ...**

_Que asco..._ no dejaba de repetirse Bakura en la mente, estaba claro que necesitaba urgentemente un baño donde pudiera desechar lo que había desayunado, a gusto... aunque por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea de vomitar encima de Tea.

-"¡Por favor! Levántenme este castigo... Ya no tengo los fans de antes!"-

Bakura entrecerró los ojos... Ella... ¿fans?

Vaya sociedad.

-"BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-Gritó llorando al tiempo que corría hacia Bakura y lo abrazaba casi haciéndolo puré. –"¡POR FAVOR!"-

-"¡AAAAGH¡SUÉLTAME IDIOTA!"-

Bakura la empujó haciendo que cayera al charco de lodo que se había formado por las lluvias anteriores.

-"¿Por que no simplemente la mandas al reino de las sombras?..."-Preguntó Seto que sólo observaba divertido lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya no le importaba si Tea los había interrumpido, esto lo valía.

-"Porque..."- Se calló enseguida. Su hikari le había dicho que aunque fuera totalmente insoportable, no merecía ser enviada a ese lugar. No tenía la culpa de ser estúpida...Además lo había amenazado con mostrarle cierta grabación a Yami, la cual contenía su hermosa voz diciendo ciertas... cosas.

FLASH BACK---

-"¡Bakura! tu sabes que esa no es suficiente razón para odiar tanto a Yami. ¿Por qué lo molestas tanto?"-

Ambos estaban sentados en la azotea de la escuela. Ryou supuestamente lo estaba regañando por su actitud 'malvada', 'traviesa' y 'sádica' hacía el faraón, ya que esa vez se había pasado de sobremanera gastándole una broma.

-"Ryou, todos los días tenemos la misma conversación. Ya sabes de antemano que no contestaré."- Decía sin mirarlo siquiera. Si lo hacía, seguramente terminaría diciéndole.

-"Si me dices la razón, ya no te regañaré ni diré nada cuando lo molestes, porque entonces sabré que no lo haces solo por molestar."-

-"...Tsk... Está bien. Si eso trae de nuevo paz y tranquilidad a mi vida..."- Dijo por fin mirándolo.

-"¿Y bien?"-

-"Lo resumiré. Yo y el faraón fuimos grandes amigos desde niños en el pasado... Aunque siempre estábamos compitiendo en todo lo que hacíamos, solo era por diversión."-

Ryou lo observó confundido, no encontraba lógica a las palabras de Bakura.

-"Y...¿Cuál es el problema? Entonces deberías tratarlo bien ahora ¿o no?"-

-"Aun no termino."- Dejó las ultimas palabras bailando en el aire y dio un suspiro.-"El problema es... que se supone que el idiota recuperó todos los recuerdos de su pasado y aun así... ¡El no recuerda absolutamente nada de la relación que teníamos nosotros dos!..."- Ryou no sabía que decir. Eso si que no se lo esperaba ... ¿Estaría en la dimensión desconocida o algo así? –"Yo en serio lo quiero... Éramos como hermanos y... ¡ME ENOJA QUE NO RECUERDE NADA¡¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE VALIA TAN POCO PARA ÉL!... Solo me recuerda como un rival molestoso, pero no como su único amigo."- Ryou se sorprendió al ver por primera vez facciones de tristeza en el rostro de su yami.

-"Hum...Te comprendo, de cierta manera. Está bien Bakura, ya no te diré nada cuando le hagas algo a Yami."-

-"hn...¿Y por qué sonríes¿Disfrutas verme sufrir o que?"-

-"ajajaja No. Es que ya tengo algo con que chantajearte"-

Su hikari alzó la mano y le mostró una cajita negra...cajita negra...

-"¿Grabaste la conversación!"-

-"SI!"-

Sonrisa aun mas amplia por parte de Ryou.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-"Jaja…"- Rió ante el recuerdo y ante su estupidez de aquella vez. Había sonado tan cursi... –"¡POR QUE NO QUIERO!"- Y dicho esto salió corriendo mientras sonreía y dejaba a Seto solo, con la loca.

La mirada de Seto observó la nube de polvo que levantaba al correr el albino hasta que se perdió al dar vuelta en una esquina.

-"¿Nani?..."-

-"OH SETO! TU ME VAS A QUITAR EL CASTIGO VERDAD!"-

Cuando Seto volteó hacía el frente ya tenía colgada del cuello a la Tea.

-"AAAGH¡QUITATE¡ME ESTAS ENSUCIANDO!"-

-"BUAAAAAAA"-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"¿Crees que esté muerto?"- Dijo burlonamente Marik, aun cruzado de brazos a la vez que movía ligeramente con uno de sus pies el cuerpo de Joey el cual acababa de azotar contra el suelo.

-"Debemos llevarlo a un hospital."- Le contestó Ryou preocupado por el estado del rubio.

-"¿Debemos? Es tu AMANTE, deberías llevarlo tú."-

-"ja-ja... "-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Ah...hHaAh..."-El castaño estaba completamente agitado después de la carrera que había dado para alejarse de la Tea. Ya se encontraba de nuevo en el parque del cual había escapado junto con Bakura hace pocos minutos.

-"¡aJjAJaJAajJaajAjAjJ! Veo que por fin te deshiciste de ella."-

Seto arqueó una ceja. Dirigió su vista hacía un árbol. De ahí provenía la voz de Bakura quien estaba parado sobre una rama con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-"Si, me deshice de ella y no gracias a ti."- Dijo algo molesto.

-"Aaaah... ¿Enojado por que te dejé como idiota?"- Soltó con tono de ironía. En cuanto dijo esto saltó desde la rama cayendo perfectamente a un lado de Kaiba.

-"¡Feh!...Si... pagarás caro."-

Tomó al albino con brusquedad de un brazo y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerza en el estomago haciendo que se desmayara instantáneamente. Lo sostuvo abrazándolo por la cintura y sacó su celular...

TSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUB... - sonido de cuando alguien sorbe refresco de un vaso con hielo casi vacio o.oU

-"¿Piensas secuestrarlo, Kaiba?"-

El castaño volteó curioso hacia atras. Ahí estaba Malik sosteniedo tres hamburguesas con su brazo repegado al pecho y sorbiendo molestosamente de un vaso que probablemente ya no tenía nada.

-"hn... Mejor preocupate de los kilos que vas a aumentar si sigues comiendo esas... cosas."- Dijo claramente refiriendose a las hamburguesas.

pppfff!

Escupió toda el refresco que tenía en la boca ante el comentario del CEO. Kaiba logró ver que ... era de sabor fresa. Tomando en cuenta la personalidad del moreno ya se lo imaginaba ...

imaginación de Seto o.o-

-"¡Oh gran Malik! soy una de tus grandes admiradoras!..."- repegandose gatunamente al moreno. -"¡Digame cual es el misterio¿Cuál es su sabor de refresco favorito?"-

Malik sonriendo psicopatamente -- "De fresa...porque por su color, pareciera que fuera sangre...whajaJAjaJAjaJAJjAJA!"-

Gota en la nuca por parte de la fan.

Fin de la imaginación de Seto o.oU

Sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus lapsus imaginativos XD.

-"Huuum... Tan lindo como siempre. La verdad no me importa lo que le hagas, sería de mala educación meterme en sus asuntos amorosos jeje "- soltó una risita observando la manera como Kaiba sostenía a Bakura.

La contestación de Malik le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-"..."-

-"Como sea. Que mal que el hechizo ya se haya roto."-

-"¿Hechizo¿De que estás hablando?"-

-"AjAJajAJjaJAJa...! De que tuuu mi estimado Kaiba... fuiste mi conejillo de indias."-

Sonrisa y guiño por parte de Malik...

--------------------------------------------------------

Un delicioso aroma que llenaba toda la casa le hizo despertar. Bajo lentamente las escaleras y se asomó a la cocina. Ahí estaba Yuugi preparando lo que parecía ser lasagña. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa que estaba ubicada en el puro centro y prendió la televisión... (si, tenían una televisión en la cocina ¬¬U).

-"Ah! que bueno que despertaste, Yami."- Dijo sonriéndole. Yami solo le devolvió la sonrisa. -"Si pones el canal de noticias, en todas sale Kaiba."-

Yami aun estaba un poco adormilado, por lo que tardó en reaccionar. No recordaba que el CEO había muerto n.ñU Cambió rápidamente los canales ... solo por curiosidad quería saber lo que decían sobre él.

"Tenemos varios testigos que aseguran haber visto al CEO que hasta hace momentos se sabía que había muerto hace bastantes horas..."

Yami dejo de cambiar de canal y subió el volumen para escuchar mejor al mismo tiempo que Yuugi se sentó a su lado igual de interesado que el ex-faraon.

- Testigo #1 xD"¡Si, Seto Kaiba estaba hace unos minutos en el parque! acompañado de un extraño albino... estaban bastante cerca cabe aclarar..."

- Testigo # 2 "pero después salieron corriendo..."

- Testigo #3 "El albino era muy apuesto...! D"

- Testigo #4 "¡Nuestro club de fans ya los considera como iconos yaoi y pareja oficial...! mostrando un cartel con la dirección web del club"

"También tenemos una grabación hecha por uno de los espectadores"

Grabación... -

se observan imagenes algo desenfocadas

"mira mami esos dos se van a dar un beso...!"

"Hijo!"

se cae la cámara y es arremangada por Seto quien salió corriendo junto con Bakura.

Fin de la grabación -

"Esperemos estén al tanto de más información. Aquí Damela Micha informando para ustedes..."

Yuugi soltó una risita... pero Yami aun estaba en shock...

-"Yuugi... ese era Bakura¿no?"-

-"Sip y seguro ya es pareja de Seto..."-

-"Aaaah..."-

-"ji ji..."-

-"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE! Cuando ha pasado todo eso¡¡ADEMÁS SE SUPONE QUE KAIBA ESTÁ MUERTO!"-

"En otras noticias, en el mundo del espectáculo el internacional y famoso representante Mishell Jean Pierre Louis de la Perrota..."

se escucha una voz de fondo ES PIERROT!

"ejem.. digo, de la Pierrot ha asegurado encontrar a la próxima estrella de rock en un lindo niño de tan sólo 13 años..."

-"Yuugi... deberías contratar un mejor canal de noticias..."

-"Jejejeje ..."-

Grabación de la entrevista -

"¿Entonces dice que este niño es un prodigio?"

"Si! probablemente es mi mejor descubrimiento!"

se observa a Mokuba que trae una correa en el cuello la cual sostiene el tal Mishell

"¿Y tu que nos puedes decir al respecto jovencito?"

"Setooooooooooooooooooooooo! T.T"

Fin de la grabación #2 xD-

-"¿MOKUBA!"- gritaron los dos al unísono haciendo que Yami se atragantara con la comida que Yuugi le había servido antes de que empezara la noticia.

"Pasando a otras noticias en la ciudad Domino se ha descubierto que mas de mil habitantes vuelven a usar su misma ropa interior dos días seguidos..."

-"Yami, mejor apágala..."-

CONTINUARA...

**LEAAAAN!**

**¡NOTAS SUPER IMPORTANTES! (se los juro XD)**

**. .U... MI RAAAA! XD Que raro, pensé que había subido este capitulo hace milenios...o me lo borraron? O- o ESTABA CASI SEGURA! ME DA MIEDOOOOO!**

**Ahem...bueno XD les tengo que pedir una disculpa por desaparecerme tanto... x. X ... Estaba triste por que me borraron la versión Seto x Joey... Tenía mas de 100 reviews x .X que poca... y también el primer fic que escribí T –T... son unos malvados XD**

**Vuelvo a subir la versión Seto x Joey en cuanto la edite o. O Hasta ahorita me ando dando cuenta que está bien mal escrito XD**

**En unos días subiré el siguiente capitulo x –x Bakura de Maxwell ya me anda amenaz... XD ahem... apoyando para que lo escriba XD como siempre, ay amo a ese chico xD**

**PAZ Y FELICIDAD PARA USTEDES...**

**P.D: Gracias a mi manta Kimmy, Kida Luna, Aelita, Akire Rosales, Bakura de Maxwell y a Black Kanon Ryu ( TOT ya se nos fue) por sus review o.o y a todos los que leen esta monserga XD No puedo vivir sin ustedes n- n**


End file.
